Rainy Days
by Twilight Grayson
Summary: Arthur has always hated rainy days. Three centuries from the 7 Years War and less than a century from Gilbert's death have passed. He starts remembering the moments he shared with the now gone country that used to be so awesome.


**Rainy Day**

As I woke up I looked through the window, again there was no sun in London. The monotone scenery made me feel anxious, this kind of days are no more than a bothersome way to make me remember the things that hurt the most. In an attempt to avoid that I made myself some tea, and while sitting by the fireplace I decided to read the newspaper but my mind wouldn't get clear at all. As expected, this were only useless things to do, I couldn't help recalling all the awful moments that made me feel so lonely and empty in the inside. It was known that I lacked something, and on top everything else I could think about, that missing thing was _you_. How long has it been? A Few Years? Decades? Centuries? Anyway, time didn't matter. I scratched my head unconsciously, maybe thinking that I would get the desired answers by doing it. Why didn't you asked for help when you were facing all those difficulties and harsh battles by yourself? I thought you were strong, you used to be so powerful back then, don't you remember that? It hasn't been that much since the 7 years war has it? I could clearly remember how you managed to get out of all the troubles you got into. So why? Why couldn't you just use that _awesome_ skill of yours again? Could it be that you surrender to that sadist guy who made everything you knew come to an end? No way, I wouldn't have accepted that even as a possibility. You were always declaring that you were the_ best_, and the _worst_ about that was that I even believed you.

Those days come people were accustomed to call us _Allies _some of them even_ comrades_, but you would tell me nonstop that we were more than that. Fighting side by side with you was one of the things I won't be able to forget even If I try so. Damn, really, why did you have to go without even saying a word about it? Weren't you invincible? Being in this situation right now tells me that you _were_. Why won't you return here? I doesn't matter how, I'm looking for no reasons, a you know that I believe in magic, miracles _can_ happen. Just do all the things you did when we were together, make fun of me, criticise my cooking, whatever you feel like doing, but please you idiot, come back.

While staring at the fire drowned in my thoughts, a tear fell down from my now surprised eyes. I felt how blood was getting to my cheeks and ears, making them red from a mixture of the feelings of frustration and irritation growing inside me. Come here now and acknowledge it bastard! Remembering this past hurts, so seeing you as a part of it does. I would like to feel again that overwhelming ecstasy covering every part of my body, the flavour of it while conquering places as one, side by side, instead of having the sensation of a hollow somewhere inside me, looking back to glorious times before everything came to an end. I still yearn for those days. It's silly of me to think this way, the world may say, but at a moment like this I have the sensation that you would just look back and smile at me in that carefree way you used to, always being one step forward. That idea made me smile with the tears still falling down my cheeks. But you know, now, the only things I have here left from you are these rainy days. This days that I've hated since I can remember. Because, after all this time alone I've realized something, that when it rains, the memories of our precious moments shared will return to my head in this desperate and sometimes hopeless attempt to get them back. Despite everything, I'm still sure that my feelings will get to you if I keep them alive in here, inside of me. So at least, I can now be sure that anytime while looking through this window, these powerful emotions that I have owned until now will reach you, walking slowly in this vast sky; the same sky which has always been connecting our hearts worldwide.

A/N: Hi there It's Shina Michaelis here :3!~. Well, this is the first FF I've ever published so I'm a bit nervous about it. This pairing is my current obsession so It was a must to write about them xD. I'm sorry for all the mistakes you can found in it, connected with grammar and punctuation mostly. Despite everything I hope you've enjoyed it, thanks for reading it and please comment!~


End file.
